Volume 2
is the second volume of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga by Koyoharu Gotōge. Cover and Illustration The Cover Art features Tanjiro clad in his Demon Slayer Corps uniform absent of his haori. It also showcases the series main antagonist: Muzan Kibutsuji, illustrating their encounter in Asakusa. The Volume Illustration is of Tamayo and Yushiro. The alternate cover features a Nezuko in Tanjiro's place while Tamayo replaces Muzan. Volume 2 (Illustration).png|Volume Illustration. Volume 2 (Alternate).png|Alternate Cover. Volume 2 (US).png|English US Cover. Author's Note Publisher Summary During Final Selection for the Demon Slayer Corps, Tanjiro faces a disfigured demon and uses the techniques taught by his master, Urokodaki! As Tanjiro begins to walk the path of the Demon Slayer, his search for the demon who murdered his family leads him to investigate the disappearances of young girls in a nearby town. Featured Characters Chapters is the first chapter of Volume 2. ;Plot Tanjiro puts the suffering demon to rest and avenges Sabito, Makomo, and the others. He and three other survivors complete Final Selection and are placed on their first steps to becoming true Demon Slayers. ;New Characters *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Genya Shinazugawa *Kanao Tsuruyi ;Events *Final Selection (Concluded) |#d4d4d4}} is the second chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Following the conclusion of Final Selection, Tanjiro returns to his sister despite his injuries and exhaustion. After recovering, another masked stranger arrives to deliver Tanjiro's own sword. ;New Characters *Hotaru Haganezuka |#d4d4d4}} is the third chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Tanjiro sets off for his first assignment from the Demon Slayer Corps. He heads to a town to the northwest and discovers young women have been disappearing every night. He meets a young man named Kazumi, who's fiancee was victimized by this uncanny occurrence. Together, they search for the kidnapper. ;New Characters *Kazumi *Satoko *Tokie *Swamp Demon ;New Locations *Town to the Northwest ;Battles *Tanjiro & Nezuko vs. Swamp Demon (Started) |#d4d4d4}} is the fourth chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Tanjiro engages the demon in the bog while trying to protect two humans. Fighting three on one, Tanjiro struggles to land any significant attacks. Just when the tables are turned against him, Nezuko joins the battle and proves she will protect humans from evil demons. ;Battles *Tanjiro & Nezuko vs. Swamp Demon (Started) |#d4d4d4}} is the fifth chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Nezuko protects the humans while Tanjiro dives into the swamp to defeat the demons inside. Nezuko holds her own and together they defeat the Swamp Demon and isolate a single body. However, when Tanjiro tries to interrogate him about Muzan Kibutsuji, he demon only replies that he can't say. ;Battles *Tanjiro & Nezuko vs. Swamp Demon (Concluded) |#d4d4d4}} is the sixth chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot The Swamp Demon refuses to reveal anything about Muzan Kibutsuji. Tanjiro is forced to leave on his next assignment and happens to encounter the aforementioned original demon himself in Asakusa, Tokyo. ;New Characters *Muzan Kibutsuji ;New Locations **Asakusa, Tokyo ;Events *First Encounter with Kibutsuji (Started) |#d4d4d4}} is the seventh chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot The mission in Asakusa becomes hostile when Tanjiro encounters Muzan Kibutsuji, the original demon. Tanjiro is forced to prioritize civilian lives over avenging his family. Muzan escapes, but he's infuriated by Tanjiro's appearance. While Tanjiro is confronted by two mysterious people, Muzan enlists his assassins to deal with the disturbance. ;New Characters *Tamayo *Yushiro ;Events *First Encounter with Kibutsuji (Concluded) |#d4d4d4}} is the seventh chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Tamayo and Yushiro are both demons seeking to destroy Muzan Kibutsuji. They invite Tanjiro into their home to discuss Nezuko's condition. However, they're interrupted by two of Muzan's assassins hunting for Tanjiro. ;New Characters *Susamaru *Yahaba |#d4d4d4}} is the seventh chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Kibutsuji's minions, Susamaru and Yahaba begin their assault on Tamayo's hideout. Tanjiro and his allies struggle to deal with their enemies Blood Demon Art. Susamaru swarms the house with her temari and asks the demon slayer to play with her until he dies. ;Battles *Assault in Asakusa |#d4d4d4}} Category:Volumes